Ouran High School Drabbles
by WhispersWithWolves
Summary: OC Drabbles with your Favorite OHSHC Characters. I Hope you enjoy! WhispersWithWolves
1. Chapter 1

She sat at the piano fingers brushing over the pearly white keys, taking a deep breath as she started to play, and soon the only thing to be heard was the sound of her voice and the piano echoing off the walls of the room.

Her voice grew louder and softer as she continued, but over the piano she didn't hear the door open and a figure step in.

As she finished she bowed her head, tears running down her face an onto the keys as her thoughts screamed in her head. She didn't jump when a hand was placed onto her shoulder, or turn away when she was made to stand and arms wrapped around her pulling her to him.

She only cried harder into his shoulder, they stood there for a while until she could finally stop her crying.

Looking up at the person she blushed when she realized who it was "T-Tamaki-kun" his violet eyes smiled sadly down at her he turned toward the table holding different colored roses and plucked a red rose and held it out to her.

"He doesn't deserve to get to know the beautiful princess you have turned out to be" she took he rose from his hand and stared down at it. He smiled down at her " Come before were late for classes" She smiled slightly and nodded.

He had made it to the door when he realized she wasn't following, he held out his hand and smiled "Come now Princess" she slowly walked towards him and stopped in front of him "Thank you Tamaki-kun" she stood on her toes and placed a kiss on his cheek and slid out the door.

Tamaki placed a hand on his cheek a pink blush came across his face as he watched her figure retreat down the halls.


	2. Chapter 2

Being apart of the Host Club Honey was use to getting gifts from girls, but this was different.

On Monday, when Honey walked into his class he noticed on his desk was a Pink Origami bunny. The girls in his class all said they didn't leave it but agreed it was very cute.

Throughout the day girls asked him abut the bunny, but no one confessed to making it. For the next six days honey was given a bunny in different colors and sizes Orange, Blue ,Green ,Red, Purple, and Dark Blue. It was Takashi who put the pieces together. whoever was making the bunnies made one for each host.

The Day after he found the Deep Blue bunny, he made sure to tell all of his maids and Takashi to make sure he got to school an hour early.

So the next morning, the maids did their best to wake up him up without injury to themselves. Which no serious injuries occurred, just a big bump on the head of the newest maid.

When he arrived at the school he made sure to get into the classroom to find a good spot to hide to watch for the girl. About half an hour later the door slid open, and Honey blushed. He knew the girl, she had been to the club many times but he couldn't remember her name. She was a second year, and she always brought him homemade Strawberry Shortcake on Mondays during club hours.

He watched as she sat at his desk and pulled out a piece of pale yellow paper and started to fold. A few minutes later a pale yellow paper bunny sat on his desk, he heard her mutter the word 'Perfect' before she stood and made her way out he door.

Getting up from his hiding spot Honey walked over to his desk and picked up the bunny. Written on the bunny in pink made Honey smile

 _'My name is Usagi'_


	3. Chapter 3

Today was her Sixteenth birthday and he hadn't even called. His brother remembered, so had the other hosts, but he must have just thought it wasn't important enough to remember.

She was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling when she made up her mind, picking up the phone she texted him saying she couldn't be with him anymore then shut off her phone.

The sun set as she sat at her window, that's when she heard it, it was her and Hikaru's song.

Opening the window she looked around and just below her window Hikaru stood with a stereo in one hand and a bouqet of light blue roses in the other.

He looked sad but he still smiled up at her "Can you please come down" he said "We need to talk"

she nodded, closing her window and making her way outside where he stood. When he saw her he sat down the flowers and the music box and hugged her.

"I'm sorry i'm such a crappy boyfriend, and i Promise i will do my best to make things right just please don't say were over" she hugged him back as she felt tears on her shoulder "Karou told me how much of a jerk i was being to you an i'm so sorry"

She looked up at him "I don't know Hikaru..." she pulled away "I can't keep hiding the fact were together because of the Host Club" she could practically hear his heart stop "I'm sorry Hikaru. I just can't anymore" she turned around heading inside.

Her hand was on the door when she heard him say her name, but she didn't turn around. If she did she might have went back to him but she couldn't do that, she made her decision and it would be better for the both of them


	4. Chapter 4

Haruhi sat at her desk staring at the note in her hand an sighed. It was the 30th confession note left on her desk since she became an official host last week.

She folded the note neatly and placed it in her pants pocket, making mental note to meet at the time and place specified on the note. Of course the twins continued to hassle her about the note which she didn't care either way. All she wanted was to pay of her debt and graduate and go to a good college.

During the Host Club many of the Hosts asked Questions about who Haruhi could be meeting and it took all of Haruhi's being to keep them from following her. Hikaru and Karou talked about all that could go wrong while Tamaki and Honey said all of the things that would happen that would be good. Because of the confession Kyouya let her leave the club a few minutes early.

Now if Haruhi wasn't in the Host Club she would ignore them, but Kyouya made it simple he would add more to her debt if she didn't go to every single one.

So here she sat in the flower garden behind the school waiting for the mystery person.

Ten minutes passed...

Thirty minutes passed and the person didn't show, Haruhi checked her watch and sighed. She needed to get home and start dinner, standing she looked around again an walking towards the front gates.

Unknown to Haruhi a shadowed figure watched her leave, kicking themselves because they couldn't find the courage to say a few simple words " I don't have the courage to say I like you now Haruhi-chan, but i'll make sure your secret stays a secret from anyone else" the figure whispered when Haruhi was no longer in view.

* * *

So who do you think is Haruhi's admirer? Boy or Girl? an how did they find out her secret?

Leave a scenario in the comments and I will add it as a part 2 to this drabble!


	5. Chapter 5

As he watched them lower the coffin into the ground, all he could think about was her hand in his.

He thought back to the smiling optimistic girl he met in the hallway of one of his family's hospitals. She was only there for a check up, she told him. Six months with no word, he saw her name on a Chemo treatment list, she was only 17.

He would visit her when he could, each time was harder on him than her. He watched her flawless tan skin turn grey, and her chocolate brown eyes turn to the color of dirt.

Although no matter how much pain she was in or how scared she was she never showed it to her family. Her tears would come when they talked when her family went to school and work. It went on for four months, she would pour out her fears and he would listen the best he could. Over the last few months they became close he was her best friend and she was his.

He was there when the cancer took over one year exactly to the day she was diagnosed.

She was holding his hand when she woke from her nap, and with tired eyes asked him to call her family. She took her final breath as she held her mother and his own hands.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder turning he saw her brother "she wanted you to have this" he mumbled placing a package in his hands and leaving.

He opened it when he got home, it was a picture of them before they had to shave her hair. He traced his thumb over her face and couldn't stop himself, he fell to his knees and cried until he couldn't cry anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

"Look out!"

 **CRASH!**

"Karou!"

"Haruhi!"

"Oh my god are you alright" yelled a voice from above "I'm so sorry!". Karou looked up to see a blonde haired girl staring down at them before she turned from the window. The Hosts, Misuzu, andother guests gathered around them. Karou looked at the broken frame not even a few inches from where he and Haruhi were just standing, then turned to his worried brother.

"Marnie, what happened" he heard Misuzu ask, turning from Hikaru he saw Misuzu talking to the blonde girl who was crying "I'm so sorry Ms. Misuzu a guest was having problems with their window and I went to fix it, and it just broke off" she cried.

.

"Hey Haruhi who is that?" he questioned when the other quests had left and they sat in the café part of the Pension. Haruhi who had just returned with the first aid kit turned to look at the blonde who was helping a quest "Oh that's Marnie, She's Misuzu's Goddaughter who's spending the Summer here." She said sitting down "You should talk to her, She feels horrible about what happened" Hikaru who sat next to them frowned "She should, she could have seriously hurt Karou "

"No I will, She's probably just as freaked out as us" Karou said standing as he ignored his brothers complaints and he made his way back to the Kitchen where Marnie walked in. When she saw him Marnie walked over slowly tears forming in her eyes "I'm very sorry about what happened, if I could make it up to you i'll do anything!" she looked up at him and the sight of her nearly caused him blush.

"It wasn't your fault it was the window" he said to her, then had a thought "How about to make up for it we go into town an you could show me around" a blush found its way to her face and she smiled "Of Course!" she exclaimed "Its a date"


End file.
